1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device for displaying an image, and an electronic apparatus which is equipped with the image display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there is utilized a so-called notebook-sized personal computer that is composed of an image display device wherein an image display unit, which comprises a display screen for displaying an image on a surface thereof and the associated wiring, is set to a case, and a main frame device being provided with a keyboard on the top and having an arithmetic operation function, in which the image display device is coupled with the main frame device in such a way that opening and shutting is free between a shutting state wherein the display screen is inward piled up on the keyboard of the main body device and an opening state wherein the display screen is opened for the main body device and the image display device stands on the main body device.
Incidentally, in the notebook-sized personal computer, there is something in which the back side of the display screen is supported with two or more ribs arranged in the case, and the wiring attached to the display screen or the wiring attached to the camera and the microphone, etc. disposed to surroundings of the display screen is drawn around between ribs in the back of the display screen.
However, making to a large screen has been demanded from the notebook-sized personal computer with the thin type and lightening in recent years. Therefore, the space between the surroundings edge and the back of the display screen and the case is made narrow more and more.
Then, the proposal to make the image display unit compact devising the arrangement of parts that compose the display screen and the attached wirings is performed (For instance, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-249621).
However, making the space between the back of the display screen and the case narrow may bring about a possibility that wiring which is drawn around between ribs in the back of the display screen serves as a mediator that transmits the impact that the case received to the back of the display screen, so that the display is damaged.
Then, it is considered that the wiring is drawn around the space between surroundings of the display screen and the case. However, in this case, there is considered the generation of a situation that the wiring that is sure to draw around the space between surroundings and the case of the display screen turns to the back of the display screen by the vibration and the like.
The above-mentioned problem is a problem that happens similarly also in an image display device that has the display screen and an electronic apparatus.